Never Bored
by lamoore
Summary: Willa's first night as a vampire. AU after Season 6, Episode 4. Eric/Willa.


Willa stared blankly out the bedroom window into the pitch blackness of the night. It was as dark as she'd ever seen, yet she could still see everything in it. Everything that moved in the darkness caught her eye. The flutter of an insects wings, the gentle rustle of the grass. Willa had only been a vampire for a few hours, and she'd seen more in those hours than she had her whole life.

And she knew, in those few hours, she had also never been hungrier, more energized, or hornier, ever. She glanced at the end table, covered in empty bottle of TruBlood. She had downed them at an alarming rate, yet she still couldn't satiate the hunger inside her. She wanted to eat forever and run forever and have sex _forever_.

She'd never considered herself a very sexual creature. She'd never had as much interest as most girls her age did. Girls her age clamored for men in desperation. They were like dogs in heat that could never get enough. Willa had always prided herself on being more dignified than them. She was above their base need for sexual satisfaction. Until now; now she understood. The hunger and the desire were consuming her, and every second it became increasingly harder to control herself.

She jerked her head around at the sound of the door opening. Eric walked in, holding another warm bottle of TruBlood in his hands. Willa wanted to throw herself at him, guzzle the whole bottle, and rip his clothes off and ride him until dawn.

She swallowed hard and held herself back. She was a lady. Wasn't that why Eric had made her? So she could prove that she wasn't a vicious monster unable to control her primal instincts. The only thing Willa wanted more than to fulfill her instincts was to make Eric proud. She couldn't figure out why, but all she wanted was to please him, to make him happy. She'd never felt such a desire for approval and acceptance as she did from Eric.

He strode over to her and handed her a bottle.

"Drink."

She didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed it from his hand quicker than she had intended to and took huge, loud gulps. She felt some drip from the corners of her lips, but she didn't care. She was so _hungry._

"Slow down," Eric commanded.

She stopped instantly. She hadn't wanted to, but she couldn't help it. She slowly lowered the bottle and swallowed the last of what was in her mouth.

"Sorry," she whispered. She glanced away, down at the floor. She felt embarrassed and ashamed.

Eric sighed and reached for her face. He tipped her chin up and stared into her eyes. Willa felt warmth rush between her legs and she swallowed hard. His thumb brushed across her chin, wiping away the blood that had dripped from her mouth. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and licked it clean.

God, she wanted him. She wanted him so bad. She had wanted him even before her turned her, and now she wanted him even more.

She took a slow sip of TruBlood to try to distract herself.

Eric sank down onto the bed opposite where she perched on the windowsill and watched her. The way he studied her made Willa feel exposed and nervous; she looked away again.

"_I'm_ sorry," he said finally, "I should never have done this to you."

She looked up at him, shocked. She knew he had been apprehensive about turning her, but she hadn't sensed any remorse since she had woken up.

"Why would you be sorry?" she asked.

He stared into her eyes for another moment, the same way he had before. The way that made her feel raw and exposed.

"How do you feel right now?" He asked her.

Was this a trick question? All in all, she felt amazing. Even though she was dead, she felt so alive, so awake. She could see everything, and smell everything, and feel everything like she never had before.

But under all that, even with the TruBlood in her hand, she felt starved. Every sip she took only satiated her for a second, and then she wanted more.

She glanced down at the bottle and hesitated before she answered.

"Fine, I guess," she lied.

Eric's face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie to me. Ever."

Willa felt a surge of fear and before she could help it, the truth spilled out of her.

"I'm hungry. I'm so hungry. Not matter how much I drink it doesn't go away."

She regretted what she said the moment she said it. She saw pain and regret in Eric's face and she wanted to reach out and hold him and tell him it was okay. It was worth it. She wouldn't go back and undo it even if she had the chance. Despite the hunger, she was happy she was with him, she was happy she was _his_.

But she didn't say any of that. She just sat there as Eric sighed and pressed his face into this palms.

"Does it ever go away?" She asked.

He sighed again before he answered.

"No. No, it doesn't. No matter who or how much you drink, it will always be there."

Willa was somehow taken aback by his honesty, even though deep within her, she already knew that.

"You learn to cope," Eric continued, "you get used to it and learn to control it. But it's always there, always nagging at you."

"Oh." It was all Willa could think to say. She took another sip of TruBlood.

There was another awkward moment of silence before Eric sighed one more time and leaned back on his elbows.

"Other than the hunger, how do you feel?" he asked, "Do you regret this?"

"No," Willa answered, quickly, "Not at all. I feel so _alive._ I never felt this alive when I was living. I want to run and scream and fu…" she stopped herself and lowered her eyes, focusing intently on her bottle of TruBlood.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "What were you going to say?"

Willa shook her head.

His eye narrowed again, "What did I say about lying?"

Now Willa sighed. She felt so embarrassed. She never talked like this before, never had thoughts like this before.

"I want… I want to fuck." She whispered and glanced up at him.

She saw the corners of his lips twitch in a smile, "What?" he asked.

She glared at him. She knew he'd heard her. He was just playing with her. Making her admit things and say things she never thought she'd say.

"I said," she murmured a little louder, "I want to fuck."

"I still can't hear you," he lied, grinning at her.

"I want to fuck!" she yelled.

She clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to be _that_ loud.

Eric chuckled and studied her for another moment.

"Are you a virgin, Willa?" he asked.

She wasn't. She had let her boyfriend do what he wanted with her. Well, the boy that used to be her boyfriend. She had laid there like a dutiful girlfriend while a boy she didn't even like that much jerked and thrashed around on top of her. She dealt with it because he was "a great catch," according to her father and everyone else in her life. He would, "make her happy," they had told her.

So she put up with him. She smiled when they were together and pretended that she enjoyed herself when they were in bed. But in reality, all he had ever done was bore her. He was boring in public and even more boring in private.

"Willa?"

Eric's voice brought her out of her thoughts about the life she used to live. The life she was so glad she'd left behind.

"No." she answered quietly.

He was still grinning at her. It was starting to piss her off.

"Do you enjoy fucking Willa?"

The question caught her even more off guard than the last. She had another brief flash of memory of her old boyfriend grinding into her while she stared up at the ceiling and contemplated what she wanted for dinner.

"Answer the question, Willa," Eric demanded.

Willa sipped her TruBlood.

"I haven't, yet," she answered, staring down at her hands. She could feel her cheeks flush under Eric's stare.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I… I don't know. It's just always been… boring."

"Boring?" Eric laughed out loud.

Willa smiled, his laughter easing her embarrassment away. She finished her TruBlood and set the bottle on the sill next to her. His laughter subsided and they stared at each other. Willa felt the warmth between her legs again and her fingers twitched with desire. She wanted to pounce on him. She wanted him to throw her against the wall and fuck her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you think I'm boring, Willa?" he asked her, his eyes darker and his voice deeper than before.

"No."

Before she could think, she threw herself off the windowsill at him. She'd never moved so fast, and she didn't know if it had to do with being a vampire or because she couldn't stand not touching him any longer.

She landed on top of him on the bed, her legs straddling his hips, and she crushed her mouth onto his. She expected him to pull back or at least hesitate from the surprise, but he never missed a beat. It was like he had expected this all along, like he'd been anticipating it from the moment he walked in the room.

She ran her hands through his hair as his tongue forced her mouth open and stroked over hers. She moaned as one of his hands bunched in her hair and the other squeezed her ass, grinding her into his hips. She could feel his hard length between her legs and she rubbed herself against it.

He released her mouth and pulled her head back to stare at her. His fangs were out and Willa suddenly realized that hers were, too. She felt breathless, even though she knew she wasn't. She moaned when he rolled his hips and pushed his erection against her. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, urging him to take it off. He released her for a moment and pulled it over his head.

She felt breathless again at the sight of his bare chest. He was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen or touched. She ran her hands down his stomach and felt the muscles clench at the contact. Before she knew it, her shirt was over her head, too, and his mouth was back on hers.

She groaned as he held her to him and rolled them over. She was underneath of him and he was rolling his hips into her again as he deftly unhooked her bra and threw it away from them. His mouth closed over one of her nipples and she cried out. He nibbled and licked at it while his fingers paid equal attention to the other. She arched her chest up into him and tangled her fingers in his hair. No one had ever made her feel like this. She never wanted it to stop.

He moved down her body, nibbling and licking his way to the button on her shorts. He looked up at her as he slowly undid the button and slid her shorts and panties down her legs. She stared back as he sank to the floor in front of her settled between her thighs. She groaned as he kissed his way from her knee to the inside of her thigh. She arched her back in anticipation and he reached up and forced her back down. One of his arms was over her waist, holding her to the bed as the other kneaded and caressed one of her thighs while his mouth moved up and down the other

She couldn't take this teasing much longer. She needed him. It was driving her insane.

Just when she was about to scream at him for more she felt a sharp pain as his fangs bit into her upper thigh. She cried out again in pleasure as she felt his tongue lapping at the blood.

And then his mouth was on her. He tongue gliding between the folds of her sex. She cried out louder. No one had ever done this to her. No one had ever kissed her there. Her head swam and her hands tangled in his hair. His mouth found her clit and bit down gently. If his arm hadn't been holding her down, she was sure she would have flown off the bed. She writhed back and forth as his tongue and teeth massaged her clit. She could feel something building in her, something she'd never felt before and it felt _amazing._

Stars burst in front of her eyes and she screamed his name as she came, her toes curling and her hands balling into fists in his hair. Thank God she didn't need to breathe anymore, because she didn't think she could.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him crawling back over her.

He was grinning as he pushed her back on the bed, kneeling between her legs, and lifting her hips up onto his thighs. She could see blood dripping down her leg where he'd bit her, and she tried to remember when he'd taken off his pants.

Her brain was still foggy and she stared blankly at his hard cock, bobbing between his legs and inches from being inside her. She wanted him inside her, wanted to feel the stars explode in her head again.

"That's never happened before," she admitted of her orgasm.

Eric smiled, "Let's make it happened again."

He lifted her up off the bed and held her against him, sliding her down onto his cock. She threw her head back and moaned as he filled her. He felt amazing inside her and she instinctively rolled against him. He let her fall back into the bed, holding her hips and slamming himself into her over and over. Willa watched him fuck her. She watched his cock slam into her again and again. She was positive that it was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen or would ever see again. She loved the way his muscles rippled as he moved in and out of her. She loved the way he filled her completely. She never wanted it to end.

But she did want to see what it was like to be in control.

She sat up and wrapped her legs around him, urging him to roll over. He obliged and held her against him as she rolled on top. She pushed herself up off his chest and stared down at him. His fingers dug into her thighs as he rolled his hips against her, urging her to move. She slowly slid up and down his cock. It felt divine. She leaned forward so that her clit rubbed against him while she rode him. Sliding up and down, picking up pace as she felt her orgasm building again.

She came, screaming his name again. He had her flipped onto her back before she even knew what was happening. He slammed into her, hard, his face concentrated as he raced towards his own orgasm.

Willa wasn't sure where it came from, but she had a sudden urge to taste his blood, and before she could think any more of it, she bit into his shoulder.

"Fuck!" he yelled and she felt the warmth of him coming as he continued to thrust into her, "Fuck, Willa, fucking felt so good," he groaned as he rode out his orgasm and collapsed on top of her.

She stroked her hands up and down his back and through his hair as he recovered. He turned his head and kissed her temple before he rolled off of her.

She felt empty the moment he left her and sighed.

"Was that boring?" he asked her, staring up at the ceiling.

She smiled, "No that was incredible."

He turned onto his side and smiled back at her, running his fingers gently up and down her stomach.

"I'm going to make sure you're never bored again," he declared, pulling her to him.

She buried her face in his chest and suddenly felt tired. Dawn was coming, she could feel it. She snuggled closer to him and entangled his legs with hers. She wanted to sleep here, tangled in him until sunset. He wrapped his arm around her and settled his head on top of hers. Willa smiled against his chest and began to drift to sleep.

And that's where she was, happy and content, when the police burst through the door and took him from her.


End file.
